


Filthy Record

by Embutido



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M, not wholesome, twincest is wincest but not in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embutido/pseuds/Embutido
Summary: The only thing I've ever wanted was to be with Tenn-nii.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Filthy Record

The alarm sounds, waking me up from my slumber. The annoying melody, reverberating in my ears, sends me directly to my reality: a small apartment in the middle of the city. Empty white walls and the coldness of the bed reminds me the facts: I am not an idol anymore. However, I'm not sad. Instead, my hand and my eyes roam the vacant sheets: something that should be at my side is missing. I worry at first, but then my nose calms me down: the pleasant aroma filling the air communicates that someone else is here. It smells like eggs. I get up and walk towards the kitchen. What I seek is right there.

"Good morning, Riku" Tenn-nii redirects his eyes towards me, sending a smile. Under the apron, his pajamas remain. Perhaps he woke up before me with the sole purpose of cooking. I shorten distances between us.

"Wow! Are you making breakfast?" I ask, not really waiting for an answer. It's nothing but an excuse to get closer. Resting my chin on Tenn-nii's shoulder, I hug him from behind. The smell of fried eggs is strong, but my mind completely ignores it. Instead, I focus on perceiving the aroma of his fainted perfume. I close my eyes, enjoying every bit of it.

"Ha ha. Not now, Riku. Be a good boy and go sit, OK?" He says, giggling. I was unconsciously caressing his neck, making it tickle. I get embarrassed for not noticing and apologize.

This is how we live now. Just the two of us in the small apartment. IDOLiSH7 is no more. TRIGGER is no more. We destroyed them. It's only Tenn-nii and me now.

The TV is on, but we don't pay attention to it. We prefer to talk as we eat. Tenn-nii's cooking is not specially good, but just tasting it makes me happy. My eyes are fixated on him, watching carefully his every move. This morning is a perfect scenario, something I've been craving for since the day he left me. I still can't believe we're able to stay together like this.

Tenn-nii keeps his hair on place as he approaches the food to his mouth. He bites. I realize how long his eyelashes are. Majestic.

"What's wrong, Riku?" He asks me, stopping the movement of the chopsticks. I didn't realize I wasn't eating, and I have no excuse for observing him this much. He's not mad, though. Instead, a tender smile offers me a piece of egg."Here."

I accept. Being fed like this is absolute bliss. I do the exact same thing and give him a piece of my breakfast. I want Tenn-nii to happily eat my gift. Please let this continue forever.

This heavenly scene gets interrupted, as if the wholesome romantic movie turned into an horror one. A familiar melody catches our attention and I feel my entire body getting colder. The air gets tense when we realize I'm on the TV right now. The recording shows IDOLiSH7 in all his glory, singing the songs that are deeply forged into my memory. The vivid reminder of the past is enough to make my heart ache. It's uncomfortable and I want this to be taken away. Tenn-nii knows it and changes channel with the remote.

"You shouldn't see these things" he says. Even if no word indicates so, I know he's worried that I might feel guilty for the accident. It's only natural: I was the one who wanted to record us that day. That is the piece of evidence that rendered our entire careers to ashes. If that thing didn't exist our lives wouldn't have turned out this way.

"Why do you want to record us?“ Tenn-nii asked me that time, really confused. The dim light, tarnished by the color of the curtains, bounced on his pale skin. His torso was exposed and only his pants remained. I was below him, totally naked and resting on the bed. What started as a simple kiss escalated to the point where we couldn't restrain our libido.

"It's my first time." I replied, unable to make eye contact. It was an embarrassing thing to say and that made him smile.

Tenn-nii placed my phone on the table at the side and pressed the screen: we were being recorded.

"Relax, Riku" his gentle voice told me. Then he unzipped his pants, revealing his erect dick. I gulped at the thought of having it inside me. Would it hurt?

He added more lube to my entrance, just to be sure. My ass had been toyed to his fingers' content, so I was ready to take him. However, my mind wasn't quite as ready. The sole idea of being deflowered by the person I loved was too exciting, and my heart couldn't control itself. I was trembling.

I felt Tenn-nii's warmth penetrating me. I opened my mouth to catch air as a strange body tried to violate my rectum. It moved slowly, denoting the lack of space. The sensation was weird, but it didn't hurt. However, he wasn't even halfway through yet.

"Does it hurt, Riku?“

I shook my head. Replying with words was impossible as my breathing became incredibly erratic. But I didn't want him to stop. The force pushed against me, going deeper and deeper. As it made advances, I came to like the strange feeling. My ass was more sensitive than I thought and the pleasure was building up inside me. It felt good. My eyes were glued to Tenn-nii's: he was also heavily breathing, enjoying every bit of my insides. That made me happy. I wanted to please him.

The force stopped: he couldn't go further and going back was the only option. I already received Tenn-nii's entire length and realizing this filled me with an emotion impossible to describe.

"I'm going to move, OK?" He whispered. The erotic tone of his voice made clear that he was feeling good too. This was, however, a bad thing. My excitement was out of my control, and any misstep could make me cum. Reaching orgasm before him was an undesirable outcome, but enduring it was hard precisely because it was Tenn-nii. Watching how he enjoyed me was my biggest turn on.

Tenn-nii started to move very carefully to not hurt me. This was way too much. The friction the foreign body provided as it slowly left my rectum stimulated a zone whose existence I just discovered, and my back contracted as a response. Then, his dick moved forward again, massaging that exact same spot. It happened suddenly. The dirty sound of my bowels spreading accompanied the loud moan which escaped my mouth. My mind went blank for a second as I convulsed in pleasure. Then, my erection gave up and shot a white stream, dirtying both of us. I came incredibly early, unable to hold it any longer. How was I supposed to endure it when I loved Tenn-nii so much?

My chest ached and tears invaded my eyes. An unstoppable cry started as an agitated expression took place in my brother's face. He immediately left my insides, worried for my well-being.

"Riku, are you OK? Did it hurt?"

"I'm sorry! I came too early, " I said stuttering, every word breaking due to my weeping, "but I was too happy!"

I truly was. I was afraid that he might leave me again like he did when we were children. I didn't want to go back to those grim days where I cried for Tenn-nii to come back. No birthday felt the same. Holidays were not worth celebrating if Tenn-nii wasn't there. He was the only thing I had and yet he left me without explanation. And when I finally found him again I realized he wasn't mine anymore. He belonged to TRIGGER and all his fans. I thought Tenn-nii didn't love me, that he chose his new life instead; but then he embraced me, risking all his career just to share a special moment. Tenn-nii picked me over all the things he cherished.

I was in a pathetic state, my nose dripping as I wiped my tears. Even so, Tenn-nii hugged me and pated my head, trying to soothe the wounds of the past. As I cried on his shoulder, I felt peace. What I'd been seeking all these years was finally with me.

"I'm here, Riku."

He really was. He finally was.

I saved the recording of the half-assed sex as one of my most precious belongings. We made love in several other occasions, but that one kept being my favorite. I replayed and replayed the video almost daily, and masturbated to it more times than I can recall. Whenever I felt sad, I just watched it and thought that things didn't matter because Tenn-nii was with me again. Even when we could barely see each other due to work, I didn't feel lonely because of it. That was my treasure, the token that proved that we loved each other.

It was our precious secret. In the tranquility of my room, Tenn-nii would embrace me as I suppressed my moans, afraid of being heard by an outsider. This happened every time we met. If people were to know that two brothers were doing that, nothing but scorn would await us. Even so, we chose to keep going with the relationship. All I've ever done was to pursue him. If my career as an idol were to become ashes, I'd accept that.

Was Tenn-nii the same, though? As I stated earlier, I wasn't the only thing on his mind anymore. He shined the most on stage, working hard for his fans. That shine that only I could see was now property of thousands of people. As time passed, jealousy started to cloud my mind with doubts. What if he decided to abandon me again to pursue his career? After all, idols are forbidden to love, yet alone when the subject of their affection is their own blood. I was in the way, wasn't I? As this thought became more and more present, sleeping at night became harder. It was unfair. I was the one who needed Tenn-nii the most, so why would he choose strangers over me?

Nevertheless, this fear didn't last long as TRIGGER met its demise shortly after. As the recording I cherished so much leaked into the red, mass media decided to turn its back on both my brother and me. The undeniable proof of our love was on the hands of everyone, telling them the disgusting truth. Suddenly, the messages of appreciation disappeared and all my social media became a cluster of hate mail. The same happened to Tenn-nii. A big part of his fans, who used to show support, were now telling him how gross he was. Nevertheless, no matter how much they scorned him, he remained unfazed. I knew that my brother was hurt inside, and his reason for remaining so calm was to protect me from the gaze of people. As he held my hand and hugged me, he said that everything was going to be fine.

"It's all my fault!" I cried as I apologized, "it all happened because I wanted to record that stupid video!"

I ruined ours careers due to a selfish request, and yet he consoled me. My brother was so kind, a selfless angel capable of forgiving my mistakes. Even when we both were being targeted, he only cared about my feelings. It was relieving. I wouldn't had been able to endure the judgment of people if I wasn't for Tenn-nii.

And so, we left the idol industry. Our reputations were too tarnished for our agencies to do something about it. Even our co-workers thought it was the best choice, despite them wanting to help. Nevertheless, I knew that deep inside they were also disgusted about our relationship. In the end, my brother and I were alone. Weren't things like that before he left me? Everything just returned to the status quo.

I stop daydreaming to notice that Tenn-nii is doing the dishes. He hums a song as the warm water touches him. I still have to finish my breakfast, yet I choose to observe his slim figure under the apron. Ah! Those long legs are gorgeous, even hidden under the pajamas I recall their shape. I love to gently caress them whenever we have sex, kissing all the way up to his sensitive thighs. I wonder if I can get a taste of them right now...

I approach from behind, this time with unorthodox intentions. As my arms hold Tenn-nii in place, my hands roam his hips. They lustfully rub the fabric expecting to reach the skin. Nonetheless, they don't receive a positive answer.

"Riku, I'm doing the dishes. Can you wait?"

"But..."

I pout. I don't want to wait. Instead, my kisses land on his neck, trying to convince him to surrender to my whim. He's not resisting, instead his sweet voice tells me that he's enjoying it. Should I go further, then? I don't need to think twice: I just go for it and leave my mark on his skin by sucking softly, tenderly.

"My, you're really insistent today, " his agitated voice speaks through a smile, "if you keep doing that I might break the dishes, you know?"

But I don't care. I just want him.

My fingers decide to explore his chest. I can sense his heartbeat accelerating as I make my way to his nipples. Cute. His body is actually responding to the stimulation. Even his face is twisting, trying to drown the dirty sounds. I know where to touch because we're twins, so his sensitive spots are similar to mine.

"Riku... if you don't stop, I'll get angry, " he threatens, but the tone of his voice makes the menace sound like begging. He hasn't let go of the dishes.

"No fair! You always get to play with my nipples! You even bite them when I tell you to be gentle!"

As I complain, I pinch the pink bulges. Squeezing roughly, I get nice responses from his body. His spine arches in an attempt to break free from my fingers, but it's no use. He loves to do the same to me whenever we have sex, so this is retribution! Nevertheless, it's not enough. I want to hear Tenn-nii cries. I want to see the side only I am allowed to witness. To do so, my right hand decides to make its way to his crotch, where his most sensitive spot lies. The lower part of the pajamas fall to the floor as I get hold of a pulsating boner, a surprise move that catches him off guard. As a shriek comes out of his delicate lips, he finally lets go of the dishes.

"Tenn-nii, you're already hard!"

And I was hard too. I can feel my vulgar spot rushing with blood, pressed between his buttocks. I desire to take care of my dick, but right now I'm busy pleasuring Tenn-nii. By pinching his nipple and gently stroking his penis, I manage to steal delightful moans from his mouth. So dirty. Japan's angel is in front of me, participating in this indecent act. His entire body has surrendered to me, responding to the degenerate movements of my hands. People couldn't accept the pervert side of Tenn-nii, so he's all mine now!

"No... not there, " he begs, his legs already trembling, "it feels too good, Riku..."

The person I've looked up all my life is now reduced to a beast in heat. He gets louder as I speed up the strokes. Ah! So cute! His wet hands touch mine, but they're not telling me to cease. He's showing his enjoyment and desire to go further. I can feel his precum dripping off his glans, dirtying the kitchen floor. Mass media was right all along: Tenn-nii has no shame! He's a whore capable of fucking his own brother. Nevertheless, I forgive this sinning as I love the way he craves for my touch.

His knees give up as a girly voice leaves his mouth. He falls to the floor as the strength in his lower half fades. I can't believe how much his whole body shakes, pleasure taking place in his every nerve. Ah! The cabinet is dripping with his semen, making a mess of the kitchen.

"Wow! You came a lot!" I tease him, looking at my wet hand. There's something erotic about the stench of the sticky fluid. "You love me a lot, don't you?"

He doesn't reply. Instead, he inhales to recover his breath and then looks at me with pitiful eyes. His lustful expression tells me he's not satisfied. Was he always this insatiable? No. Since he left TRIGGER, he became desperate for affection. We basically do nothing but have sex everyday, developing an addiction to it.

Tenn-nii crawls and gets his face on my crotch. He forgets about decency and undoes my pants, excited to unveil my raging erection. His reaction tells me he's surprised by how hard it has grown and I can see his hands doubting for a moment whether they should touch it or not. Nevertheless, his long fingers finally make a choice and wrap around my entire length, faint strokes caressing me. It feels great! His tongue follows shortly after, leaving traces of saliva around all my meat. He avoids all the good spots, but I know he's just trying to build up pleasure before the big strike. Even so, I feel like melting. I worry thinking that I might come early, as it's not a rare occurrence. It tickles, and I cover my mouth to not let the strange sounds out. No matter how many times we do this, moaning in front of Tenn-nii is still embarrassing. I don't want him to think that I'm vulgar! I'm only doing this because it's him!

His tongue focus its motions on the underside of my head, electricity stunning my every bone. No! He can't do that to my most sensitive spot! My hands try to hold his head to cease this, yet they found themselves frozen when I see his penetrating eyes looking at my direction. It's so unfair! Even doing something this shameful Tenn-nii looks like an angel. All of him is just so beautiful. The way his pink lips surround my glands, ready to gulp me, has me enchanted. Should I tell him to stop already?

"Ngh...! W-wait!" I say, trying to cope with my tense breathing. I realize my eyes are watery "I don't want to finish like this. I... let me have sex with you, Tenn-nii!"

"Riku..."

Tenn-nii leaves my penis alone, not before giving it a farewell kiss. My heart pounds by receiving affection like this.

He stands up and his slender arms envelop my neck, closing the distance between us. One of his legs curls around my waist as his butt finds support on the dirtied cabinet. It's an uncomfortable position and I'm obligated to hold his weight, yet I'm not driven my reason in this instant. As long as we have sex, I don't mind anything else.

Tenn-nii smiles to me and a sweet murmur reaches my ear.

"Show your brother how much you love him" he says.

I don't waste more time and I press my head towards his entrance, trying to get in. I can't. He's not loose enough and my dick slips every time. Was it always this complicated? No, it's because I'm visibly desperate and being this rough is making things harder. I try to regain composure, going slowly in my next attempt. This time the ring of flesh cedes, letting me experience the warmth of his inside. Advances become easier now that the head is in, but even so the lack of lube makes moving tough. Tenn-nii's arms hold me tighter, a expression of pain drawn in his face as tears form in the corner of his eyes. It probably hurts, but I don't wish to go back. My length is almost entirely covered by his walls. Woah! It's so tight I feel it's going to tear my meat apart! Despite doing this everyday, his muscles haven't withered. It's almost as if Tenn-nii was born to do this sort of thing.

"I'm all in" I say.

He doesn't reply back. Only gentle whines leave his mouth. Is it too cramped inside you, Tenn-nii? I bet your stomach feels so full right now.

My hips start moving, stealing cries from his lips. It's incredible. No matter how much I do this, the friction keeps pleasing me like the first time. I bet he feels the same, because he's also trying to move at his own tempo. It's must be painful to do this sort of thing without lube, yet he asks me for more. Maybe Tenn-nii is a masochist and I haven't noticed.

"Riku... please go harder, Riku!"

His voice is almost entirely throttled by moans. His face is incredibly red and his chest has trouble breathing. All of his body has become sweaty, his hair in total disarray. I transformed the Tenn-nii everyone loved into an atrocity, but even so he's as beautiful as ever. The light from the windows refracts on his skin, the pale tones mixing with the illumination. It's as if he truly was an angel.

I obey his demand and my thrusts become more aggressive. He responds by pressing me tighter, multiplying the sensations. I'm in ecstasy, only able to hear his ragged gasping and our lower halves colliding. I want to please him, to make him climax by penetration alone.

"More... ngh! Riku... Riku..."

I can't believe how loud he is. By this point, his expression of pain completely morphed into pleasure. He craves for my love, to be debased beyond recognition.

He presses his lips towards mine, sealing the indecent moans we produce. Tenn-nii doesn't hold back, violating every corner of my mouth. I don't know how to kiss, so I just leave it to him and keep focusing on the rhythm of my hips. No matter how intense are my moves, he won't slow down, as if he were completely fueled by desire.

Wasn't this what I wanted? Tenn-nii yearning for every inch of me, actively seeking my attention. Back when he was still an idol we had to pretend we were nothing, but now that TRIGGER disbanded, I am the only one left in his life. I am the only one he has room to think of.

I get angry. No matter how much I needed Tenn-nii, he was capable of leaving me to attend TRIGGER and his fans. Do you have any idea how much this hurts? Do you see now, Tenn-nii? I was the only person that loved every part of you; from the gentle angel to the whore that loves getting fucked by his own brother.

I tear apart from Tenn-nii and force him to turn around. He looks at me with disbelief as I push his weight onto the cabinet, his ass pointing towards me. I grab his arm and I prepare to thrust with full intensity. This posture will provide a deeper penetration, and I'm pretty sure he will love it.

I violently shove it in, as if I were punishing my brother. Pained shrieks leave his mouth, but at the same time he's clearly enjoying it.

"Ngh! Wait! I-It hurts!" He cries.

But I don't make it gentler. Can you see, Tenn-nii? You're not an idol anymore. There's no trace of professionalism in your body. You have become a masochist slut that loves getting pounded. I want to tease you, to show you that there's nothing but me in your mind.

"Does it feel good, Tenn-nii?"

He doesn't reply, and I didn't expect an answer either. He still has his pride, you know? It's embarrassing for a role model to be reduced to this. Yet I know my dick is hitting his prostate and this is making him go crazy. The way his ass is contracting as a response is going to make me cum very soon. You can't hide things from me, I know where every sweet spot of yours lies!

Suddenly, I want everybody to see us, to observe how I take ownership of Tenn-nii. No one else can make his body shudder like this, his entire flesh pulsating as I thrust. I wish I had my phone right now to record the exact moment climax reaches him because I need to show the entire world the proof of our love. However, I have conflicted feelings about this matter as I don't want people to see the radiance of Tenn-nii in the midst of an orgasm. I'm the only one allowed to witness that lascivious expression driven by carnal desire. Yes, I showed them in the past how we fucked, but it was because I was desperate! Tenn-nii was going to leave me at any moment, just as he did in the past. His fans were the most important people for him and I was in the middle. I couldn't stand it.

I'm so sorry, Tenn-nii. I had to destroy everything you cherished so we could stay together. I'm sure you'll never forgive me if I told you I was the one who leaked the video, but some truths are better remaining hidden, aren't they?

I reach orgasm as my brother calls my name. With my last strength, I hug him as I pour everything in his bowels. He searches for my hand as a response and firmly holds it, telling me it's ok to come despite him not being done yet. It feels incredibly good, but I'm frustrated regardless: once again I wasn't able to drive Tenn-nii to climax by just penetration alone.

"I'm sorry!" I apologize, my voice breaking as I try not to cry.

"It's ok, Riku. You did your best." Tenn-nii tries to console me, his breathing still ragged. "It still felt amazing."

As I slowly leave his insides, I get amazed by the amount of semen it drips. I love him a lot, so it's only natural to ejaculate this much.

He turns around and kisses me again, causing my chest to burn. Being loved like this is a joy bigger than sex.

"I love you, Riku. You know that, right?"

His blazing smile leaves me dumbfounded. I don't have to share its brilliance with anyone anymore.

I know you love me, Tenn-nii. After all, I'm the only one left in your life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, the Tenn-nii count of this one-shot is 58.
> 
> It looked better in my mind. The original idea was to have Riku crying at the end, because by killing Tenn's idol career he also killed the part of Tenn that shines the most, thus Tenn-nii is not the Tenn-nii he loved anymore. Basically, the metaphorically killed Tenn. Sadly I couldn't incorporate that into the story. You probably don't care tho, and only clicked here for the pornz.
> 
> Very old draft. I started this before Corona-virus was even a thing lol. This is because I couldn't go past the flashback part, so I left the one-shot sit there for months, until recently ORZ.


End file.
